


Thoughts of An Anthropologist

by julie_the_drawer



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Kiyo's sister was a bitch, Korekiyo-centric, Only vague mentions of the abuse, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Self-Reflection, Slight spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie_the_drawer/pseuds/julie_the_drawer
Summary: While trapped in the killing game, Korekiyo is given time to consider his life and what to do from here.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Thoughts of An Anthropologist

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuhhh Korekiyo is a character I like and I wanted to write about him, but I didn't know what. So I was like, ok what about a good old self-reflection, that must match his character.  
> This takes place between Chapters 2 and 3

Most people could describe Korekiyo Shinguji as a rather mysterious being, not many people being able to tell what is going on in his mind. Some could describe him as strange, seeing how very tall he is, how quiet he tends to be, and his face that has never been seen outside of a mask. All in all, Korekiyo is often seen as a strange enigma. At times when he thinks about it, he realizes that they are right, but he decides to still be himself.

Due to being trapped in Hope's Peak to participate in a killing game, Korekiyo is able to keep his mind busy with thoughts while sitting in his Anthropologist lab. His mind is composed of many things, some being about himself, with others being about other things, and of course some being about anthropology. He is grateful for the solitude and silence of his lab, and the fact that the other students don't approach him much due to his mysterious nature. Today, he is indeed inside that lab, his mind blooming with thoughts like usual.

Kiyo is seated at a table, papers and books related to anthropology scattered on its surface, but he is not focusing on this work as he usually does. Instead, his mind is occupied with thoughts of the other students he has only recently gotten to know. They drift between students, Kiyo analyzing the actions of them and deducting what makes them act like they do. He thinks of Gonta, who is always wanting to be a gentleman, Kokichi, who is always shrouded in lies, Maki, whose talent seems to be not what she said it is, Shuichi, the boy who seems to have amazing detective skills, and Angie, with her strange obsession with the being Atua. Soon, he is then considering how he will survive in this game and how he will be wary of these people that he doesn't know. Next, he thinks about what he will do if he manages to win this game, what it could behold for him in the future, and how it would affect his life. His thought then drifts to something else, something that takes up a huge part of his mind- or, specifically, _someone._

He is unconciously consumed with thoughts of his now-deceased sister. This usually causes him to stay inside of his head for an extended period of time. Sister had played a significant part in his life. He had watched her grow and experience things in her life. However, she had not gotten to live a long and full life like he gets to. At age twelve, Sister had fallen into an illness and spent almost all of that year in the hospital, before succumbing to the illness and passing away. Her death had left a mark on Kiyo's life and his psyche, his mind was never the same after. This event had caused him to pursue his ultimate talent of anthropology, traveling around the world to study different people and their cultures. Sister had inspired him to do new things in his life, and the fact that he was here with his Ultimate title was all owed to her. 

He had missed Sister

_~~Even if she had made Korekiyo do things that no child should have to do to her~~ _

He had a lot of good memories of Sister

~~_But many more bad ones of her f_~~ ~~_orcing herself upon him when his parents weren't around_ ~~

Sister had helped him feel safe

~~_She had also made him feel violated on many levels, making him do gross favors for her_ ~~

~~~~He had deeply cared for Sister

~~_Even though she didn't even consider or care about how utterly low Kiyo had felt about how she was treating him_ ~~

~~~~~~_He deserved what she had done to him_ ~~

~~_It was his responsibility to do it to fulfill the role of her little brother_ ~~

~~_He had made Sister happy and had to also be happy, and that's what matters_ ~~

**_He loved Sister, no matter how wrong she was, or what she had done to him._ **

He could faintly hear her voice in the back of his mind. It had always been with him since her death, showing that she'd never leave him and that he'd never be alone.

_~~That was a good~~ ~~thing~~_

_"Korekiyo~"._

He could hear her soft voice calling out to her

_"How is my little brother and lover doing? Have you fou_ _nd me any more friends yet?"_

Ever since he had started hearing her voice, Sister had requested that Kiyo find her 100 friends to join her in the afterlife. It was her last wish to him.

 ** _And he just couldn't deny that for his ~~lovely~~_** _**sister.**_

Since he was in solitude, Kiyo pulled his mask down from his face, revealing a pair of ruby red lips. This occured when he was is conversation with Sister's voice in his mind. He had made himself a tulpa of his sister, helping her be able to communicate with him.

"I assure you that I have seen some wonderful candidates in this school. Some I think you will enjoy", he replies in his own quiet voice.

His sister then speaks back to him, this time through Kiyo's own mouth, him taking on her voice.

_"That's wonderful! My love is doing a very good job at helping me. Soon we'll finally be to our goal of 100."_

"Only for loving and caring Sister", the other replied, as if being controlled to say it.

Yes, he know what his goal is in this killing game now is- to finally carry out Sister's request, go along without being caught and found guilty, and be able to leave this place and live out his life continuing to pursue his talent.

He already had a plan in mind, one that is foolproof and would beat Kaede and Kirumi's. He also already knew who he would carry it out on, Sister voicing interest to him about two certain studetns, ones who would help them come closer to their goal. He already had the supplies for the murders, and now he was devising how to gather the victims in one place and successfully carry out the plan. After a while of thinking,and with Sister's input, he finally figures it out. He is then filled with a sense of accomplishment. He will now be able to help his sister.

~~_He will become even closer to ending her reign of terror in his life._ ~~

He can hear Sister's words of approval in his head, and then decides to get to work right away with the plan, knowing that all of the students are in their labs and have no intention of coming out anytime soon.

Moving out of his chair and making his way toward the corner of his lab, he retrieves the hammer and saw that he needs. These will be essential to his double-murder.

With that, Sister's voice grows silent, leaving the anthropologist to his work, and he fixes his mask back to its original position.

With his tools, Korekiyo makes his way out of the lab, prepared with tension and determination to increase Sister's friend number by aquiring the Ultimate Artist and the Ultimate Aikido Master for her.

He already starts thinking about his future after his plan goes through.

~~_After he's finally not under her control_~~

He quickly wills the thoughts away. He needs to be focused and do everything with precision now. He resumes making his way out of the lab.

He has work to do and friends to gather for Sister.


End file.
